


I Make Sacrifices You Make Lies Up

by basinnit



Series: 100 days of writing challenge [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Guns, Knives, M/M, Mentions of Hinata Shouyou - Freeform, No Blood, Yakuza AU, akaashi is a dick but we love to see it, description of violence, mentions of Kozume Kenma - Freeform, mentions of Sakusa Kiyoomi, no specific smut but there are mentions of it, not angst, not fluff either, tw cops, yakuza!akaashi, yakuza!bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit
Summary: "You're flattering me." Akaashi mumbled, eyes moving across the officers in the room, a teasing grin on his face that made Ennoshita want to throw up."I tried my best." Ennoshita shot back and opened the documents he already knew by heart. All the things Akaashi did could probably send him into jail for the rest of his life, but the hardest part was to legally prove it was Akaashi's doing. The young yakuza was incredibly smart, never leaving enough proof to show it was him.Every time he thought he had Akaashi just in front of him, the man disappeared into thin air, always two steps ahead of Ennoshita.And now, finally, Akaashi Keiji was looking him dead in the eye.'I have a message from my boss" The yakuza grinned.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: 100 days of writing challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798981
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	I Make Sacrifices You Make Lies Up

**Author's Note:**

> this was probably my favorite thing to write ever, i swear.
> 
> as the tags said there is no smut scene, but there are smut references (literally just a word "moaned" but doesn't matter). there is also no one dying in there and no scenes with blood, just mentions of using guns and knives, because all i need in my life is akaashi with a fucking knife thank you very much. 
> 
> let me know what you thing and find me there:  
> twitter - @R4SH0V  
> Instagram - @destrukcyjnosc_
> 
> bye, have fun with reading <3
> 
> day 004: crimson.

The clock on the wall was making the only sound besides his steady breathing in the investigation room. It has been ten damn hours, and he was feeling just as lost as he was when they sat the guy there, a small grin on his lips. Something wasn’t right. 

It took him  _ years  _ to even find out the man’s real name. Akaashi Keiji. The second most powerful man in the whole fucking Japan and the said guy sat there, in the police station, his hands locked in something that looked like a damn cage, black material on his face to prevent him from talking when he wasn’t asked to.

Ten hours, and Akaashi Keiji was still staring at the one-way mirror, knowing damn well that officer Ennoshita was watching. He sat there, not moving a muscle, breathing softly. Not falling asleep. Not asking for water. Waiting.

Honestly, Chikara waited for something to happen. He expected someone to burst through the door, shooting all of them and taking Akaashi Keiji, but it was weirdly calm. It was making him anxious. 

He couldn’t wait longer. If they had Akaashi in their hands, they could try to get something out of him. (Even if a voice at the back of his head told him Akaashi won’t tell them anything)

And so, he marched into the room, a pile of documents in his hand, nine officers in riot gear behind him. He moved his hand to let them know he wanted Akaashi to speak, and sat on the table in front of him, studying the yakuza’s expression. 

“You’re flattering me.” Akaashi mumbled, eyes moving across the officers in the room, a teasing grin on his face that made Ennoshita want to _ throw up. _

“I tried my best.” Ennoshita shot back and opened the documents he already knew by heart. All the things Akaashi did could probably send him into jail for the rest of his life, but the hardest part was to legally prove it was Akaashi’s doing. The young yakuza was incredibly smart, never leaving enough proof to show it was him.

Every time he thought he had Akaashi just in front of him, the man disappeared into thin air, always two steps ahead of Ennoshita.

And now,  _ finally,  _ Akaashi Keiji was looking him dead in the eye.

“I suppose you won’t tell me anything I want to know.” He stated, and Akaashi moved, sitting a little more comfortable in the chair. It was the first time in ten hours he moved his legs. 

“You’re getting smarter every time I see you, Chikara- _ san _ . I will be answering only intelligent questions and our time is limited, so choose your words wisely, officer.”

For the yakuza, it was fun, Ennoshita noticed. Maybe someone would actually kill all of them for arresting the man. Christ, it was so nerve-wracking. 

“What are you actually doing there, Akaashi? Tell me, because I can’t believe that the hardest man to get patiently waited for the police to handcuff you.” The hissed, dropping the documents on the table. He already knew they won’t be useful during the investigation.

When Akaashi Keiji was arrested he had nothing on himself. No knives, no guns, no hidden tricks. He was arrested bare, only wearing his mafia black suit, a white shirt, and this crimson tie that made Ennoshita feel nauseous. 

“That’s a good question, I will answer that. I have a message from my boss.” The yakuza grinned at the scowl on Chikara’s face.

There was one man Akaashi Keiji ever bowed to. Where he went, Akaashi Keiji was on his right side and maybe that was what created this weird unease feeling in his stomach. If Akaashi Keiji was there, there was literally one hundred percent possibility of Bokuto Koutarou tearing his head off his body. He moved his head to let Akaashi know to continue.

“Touch anyone who he loves or gives a damn about  _ again,  _ and he will cut off each of your finger, one by one, before making you cut out your own heart right in front of  _ us _ until you’re begging him to be so merciful to just shoot you in the head.” 

Chikara knew what Akaashi was talking about. A couple of days they made a move thanks to the leak of the information and they shot a kid from Bokuto’s family. Ennoshita warned them about it, but those stupid fuckers he had under him didn’t listen, and now they had to deal with Akaashi Keiji sitting right there and then, with that fucking grin on his lips. 

Chikara wanted him gone from there already.

“That wasn’t our intention. How is the kid, by the way? What was his name? Shouyou Hinata if I’m right?” He knew he was, by the way Akaashi’s eyes clouded with rage. 

“That was a really dumb question, Chikara Ennoshita. Won’t answer that or anything else. You used your free pass of talking with me.” 

They sat in silence for five next minutes, only one officer shifting behind Ennoshita. The only thing the young officer had in his mind was to think about how Akaashi Keiji planned on leaving. He was there, handcuffed, barely able to move, with Ennoshita and nine officers in a small investigation room, in the middle of the police station with even more police officers. Hundreds of guns, the alarm someone would definitely use to bring the whole ass military squad there in minutes. It was impossible to leave unless…

Ennoshita’s shoulders tensed and Akaashi giggled when he saw it. How could he be so stupid not to notice how comfortable the young yakuza seemed in a room full of his fucking enemies?

Before he could get his gun and possibly kill Akaashi and then himself, there was something cold pressing against his neck. 

Four of the officers moved at an incredible speed, grounding the other four and pointing their guns at them, one of the yakuza having Ennoshita under his finger.

Akaashi Keiji laughed, head tipping back, in the middle of this whole chaos. 

“It took you  _ so long  _ to realize, little officer. I’m actually disappointed.”

All this time everyone thought they had the yakuza on their mercy when in reality it was him playing the cards all the fucking time. 

Always two steps ahead of Chikara.

The door burst open, just like Ennoshita had imagined, and a tall man, who definitely wasn’t Bokuto Koutarou walked into the room, just a gun on his side.

“I hope it was enough time Keiji, the owl bastard was getting impatient.” The man spoke and it was all Ennoshita needed to know who he was. 

One of the closest people working for Bokuto and Akaashi, Kuroo Tetsurou. Jesus Christ, he was in the middle of the most dangerous men in the whole damn country and he couldn’t even move without his neck being shot off.

“I had a lovely talk with our officer. Told him what I needed to tell him, we can go.” Akaashi shrugged, and Kuroo laughed softly, coming to him and helping him take the cage-like thing off of his hands. Akaashi stood up, his bones cracking, and he whined softly, moving to ease his muscles. They started slowly moving away, until Akaashi stood right in front of the door, a small ‘one second’ leaving his lips. 

He took the knife out from behind of Kuroo’s fucking pants (Ennoshita didn’t even know it was there) and started walking towards Chikara, an innocent smile on his lips. Kuroo sighed from behind but leaned against the wall like it was something normal, the way Akaashi placed his long leg behind Ennoshita, leaning in as close as he could, the cold steel meeting his throat.

The yakuza behind him moved away, probably still pointing their gun at him if he tried to do anything, Akaashi Keiji inches in front of him. 

Then, the younger male tugged his head back by his hair sharply, leaning in to whisper into his ear. 

“And just so you know, you poor thing. I’m the one he cares about the most.”

Before Ennoshita even realized, all of the yakuza were out, leaving them panting and dumbstruck on the floor. 

* * *

“It took you long enough.” Bokuto mumbled, dropping his pen on the desk and leaning back in his chair as Akaashi Keiji walked inside, taking off his blazer and leaving it on the couch Bokuto had in his office. 

“Little Chikara was acting hard to get for ten hours.” The younger yakuza shrugged, coming close to the head of the family and stopping just an inch in front of his face. “But I’m here now, aren’t I? And I had so much fun with little Chikara, you should’ve seen his face when I told him you care about me the most.”

Bokuto laughed warmly and tugged Akaashi down, so the young man sat on his lap, thighs on both of his sides.

“‘m pretty sure if I saw you this close to him I would’ve broken his face no one would even know it was sweet Ennoshita.” 

It was twisted and incredibly dangerous to be in love while being a yakuza, and they both knew it way too well. All the times someone tried to kill Akaashi just to get close to Bokuto at first were giving him a stroke, but he soon realized his sweet little fiance was dangerous on his own, often drained in the crimson of their enemies’ blood.

Akaashi Keiji was a skilled assassin, protecting not only himself but also Bokuto. 

“Is Kenma there? I don’t want him to burst in like the last time” Akaashi whispered, fingers working on opening Bokuto’s buttons.

“Sent him away with Sakusa on a mission, he won’t be there until midnight probably.”

Keiji grinned at him, his movements slowing down, looking so pretty on top of Bokuto. 

Bokuto Koutarou owned the whole fucking world, the bigger amount of money anyone could imagine, had so many people under his feet it seemed almost impossible. He had money. He had power. He had the guy he loved moaning against his desk, expensive rings on their hands, a view on the whole of Tokyo from the window. 

He really felt like the king of the damn world, with Keiji’s lips and hands on him. 


End file.
